The Lost Link: X-Men Sequel (Part 11-12-13)
by MystAngel
Summary: And here we go again with the story... Same ol' thing going on but something's about to change that will make a big difference. Read Part 1 through 10 for reference.


Disclaimer: All the characters except Nathalie or Fox are owned by Marvel Comics. I have 0$ so don't sue me. If something like this ever happen to you, well, don't start saying I copied your life because it's a coincidence.  
Note: This story is mainly based on the movie, not the comic. I'm breaking a few story lines from the comic. I'm just doing this so my story can make sense so don't get mad at me.  
  
Other Note: And I am still working on it slowly and slowly and slowly. As always encouragements are always appreciated and, who knows, maybe they'll boost up my motivation! Oh and sorry for the repetition, I erased the other Part 11-12 but I didn't want to make a page just for Part 13.  
  
X-Men: The Return...  
  
Part 11  
  
" What have you been doing? All this time, all alone..." asked Logan.  
" Working... Going from one place to another... When I was with my foster home, I used to stay in my room drawing and reading. I lost all of my drawings and books when I left..." answered Nathalie.  
" I can get you some stuff so you can keep doing that here." he said.  
" I'd like that... It helps me relax."  
" I'm sorry..." said Logan.  
" Sorry?"  
" I've been a bad father... I should've taken better care of you. I shouldn't of let them take you away..."  
" You couldn't know that they were going to do this to me. There was nothing more you could do. You sacrificed your life for me. You didn't know they wouldn't kill you. They could've. I can't think of someone better to be my father." she replied hugging him.  
" You've grown up to be such a wonderful person..."  
" You too..." she said with a smile.  
Rogue came into the garden.  
" Hi sugah! Supper's ready." she exclaimed.  
" I hope you weren't the one to cook it, kid." said Logan.  
" HAHAHA... Now common the two of ya before it gits cold."  
Logan stepped up to leave and took Nathalie by the hand but Rogue told him she'd like to talk a while with her.  
" Sure. But don't stay out too long." answered Logan.  
He took one last look at the girls and left.  
" So... What did you want to talk about?" asked Nathalie.  
" You know, Wolvie and I are really close." said Rogue.  
" Yeah, I know. You seem like you can really count on each other. Dad's great if you really get to know him and I guess you have."  
A shiver ran up Rogue's spine at the word "Dad".  
" So, what are your powers?" asked Nathalie on a casual tone.  
Rogue looked at the ground and took off her gloves.  
" I...can absorb people's life forms with skin-to-skin contact."  
" Oh...I'm sorry. That must be hard." said Nathalie looking at the sky.  
" Yeah...It really is. Logan's been one of the only people to make me feel REALLY welcome. He's always there for me. Like a really good friend. Like a father."  
" Then you must feel a little uncomfortable with me around... I imagine. But try to understand that he really is my father. I know I'm lucky but he remains my dad." replied Nathalie, her gaze slowly running through the leaves of the oak tree standing a few feet away.  
" I know he's your father... But... but..."   
Rogue couldn't continue her phrase and just threw her gloves on the ground with anger. She took a deep breath and decided to let it all come out.  
" LOOK! I HAVE BEEN WAITING A YEAR FOR HIM TO COME BACK!!! WE ARE A LOT CLOSER THAN WHATEVER YOU THINK AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE BREAK US APART!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HE'S MINE AND YOU WONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, EVER!!!!"  
Nathalie's hand started to shake as her anger rose up. She tried her best to control her hands as she felt the adamantium slowly but surely covering her nails.  
" No Nathalie.... You're not like that. You can control yourself. You have to...for daddy." she thought to herself.  
She took a deep breath and let her hands down, looking at Rogue with a look of pure defiance. She shook her head slightly, seeing Rogue was still red with rage.  
" Look, Rogue..." started Nathalie.  
Rogue interrupted her by slapping her and she made sure her hand would hold on to Nathalie's cheek. Nathalie sharply breathed in and waved her hands around to grab hold of something, as her life seemed to be expulsed out of her. She closed her eyes, she thought for the last time, and fell to the ground lifeless. Rogue quickly took a step back and realized what she had done in her moment of anger. No one could've known anything had happen for Nathalie had fallen to what seemed like a certain death in completely silent pain. Rogue tried to control her voice but she was already screaming out for help. Such a gentle young woman. So kind... She had turned into a monster. As she continued to screech for help, the rest of the group who had already placed themselves to table came running through the yard. Logan saw from afar what looked like his daughter lying on the ground. He could smell the fear and anger in the air. Something terrible had happen, he could smell it.  
" What the hell happened?" said Logan with a hoarse voice.  
Rogue, in tears, pointed to the form in the ground. There she was, her long hair placed all around her white face, making such contrast on the hard floor.  
" No.... NOOOO!!!!!" screamed out Wolverine, kneeling down next to his only child.  
" Quickly, we need to get her to the lab! She can still make it! HURRY!!!"  
Cyclops, such a calm man, was gesturing his hands around, motioning someone to pick up the young girl. Hank, M. McCoy, kneeled down on the opposite side where Logan was crying on Nathalie's chest. Beast slowly picked her up and asked everyone to step out of the way. He hurried to the lab, followed by everyone except Logan and Rogue. Wolverine was still kneeled on the ground, his face buried in his hands. Rogue was standing still, under the oak's leaves, gently swaying in the breeze. She couldn't say anything. What could she say? She slowly approached Logan with her hands forward of her and she then realized her hands were still gloveless. She quickly hid them behind her back. She had caused the loss of the person she cared most about. What came over her?...  
  
Part 12  
  
The night was slowly passing by, each hour dragging by. Logan locked himself in his room, Rogue had done so too. Everyone was silent and stayed secluded from everyone else. And Nathalie... She was still in bed, in the lab. She was still... But she wasn't. No, she had lived. She wasn't ready to go yet. She had too many things left to do. Her father had just found her and now, he needed her more than ever. She couldn't just leave him, all alone. He needed her as much as she needed him. Even in the darkest room, there is always a gleam of hope somewhere. Logan had to see that, he had to have hope. The night kept passing by painfully. One after the other, all of the X-Men fell asleep. The night passed silently and the day's first light finally came. The birds didn't sing that morning, as if they knew. Animals know more than we think they do. They know what's going on. After a few more silent hours, Gambit came out of is room, looking for something, anything, to wake him up. He had never felt so groggy. It was as if someone had drugged him. It was a horrible feeling, really. He stumbled into the kitchen looking for something to heal his dry mouth. When he finally poured himself a glass of water, Jean and Scott had dragged themselves in the room.  
" .... Hey... You people feelin' as tired as me?" asked Remy.  
" What a horrible night." whispered Jean.  
The three glanced at each other before silently sitting down around the table.  
  
*Logan's room*  
  
Unlike what everyone in the mansion thought, he had not slept all night. His hair, messier than ever, was sticking out from all sides. His eyes, turned to a piece of paper, were now dry but deep dark pockets circled them. He was furiously scratching pencil against paper. He didn't say a word but his lips looked as if they wanted to scream out in fury to the world. The black and white picture was starting to take shape. A young woman, running through a thick forest was starting to show herself. With her was an older man. They were both smiling. Smile... When was the last time he smiled? It was the day before, no? What had happened the day before? Where was Nathalie?  
" She's alright. She's alright. She's alright.... She's right here, with you. She'll always be there. Always."  
He continued to repeat the same words, as if he was casting a spell. As if he could lie to himself. Nothing had happened. Nathalie is fine. Nathalie is always there for you. Nathalie is... He couldn't continue speaking of her, as an overcoming surge of pain rushed through his body. His eyes were starting to well up with tears again but the tears were quickly wipped off as he closed his lips. He just kept on drawing the beautiful girl, running hapily through the woods where she was raised... By her father.  
  
*Rogue's room*  
  
She was still sleeping. Sleeping sleeping sleeping.... Although she was completely still now, you could see that that night was a horrible night. Her covers were on the other side of the room and her bed was crooked from all the tossing and turning she had done. She hadn't thought of changing. Who could've after what had happened. No one else did. Her breath was slowly starting to accelerate. She breathed in and out, in and out, in out in out in out in out. She gasped in a sharp breath and sprung awoke as she threw a difform object that was lying in her bed. She was awake. Awake. Awake in the world where she was now surely hated. She just wanted to go back to sleep, forever.  
  
*Laboratory*  
  
And there was Nathalie. She looked quite peaceful in her deep sleep. She was sleeping but a sleep empty of dreams. No one could do anything for her anymore. She was alone in the world. But she would be able to come through. She would.  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
No one had said a word yet. They were just quietly sipping their cups of coffee or water. But they were all thinking about the same thing... They were wondering what had happened that night...  
  
*3 days later, Nathalie's condition had not changed during the days and Wolverine had stayed inside his room without eating. Rogue occasionally came out to take something from the kitchen and went back to her room in silence. The professor broke the ice and started talking about the incident to the great relief of most who couldn't take the silence anymore...*  
  
" How long will it take for Nathalie to recover Hank?" said Jean, uneasy.  
" I still am not sure of it... Her powers should have started to help her heal days ago but strangely, they have not, as if they were drained out of her." answered Beast.  
Sudenly, Logan burst into the room. His face was pale and his eyes were red and showed signs of his lingering insomnia.  
" She... She woke up... finally..." he let out with a whisper.  
And as if he had carried out his mission and could now rest, he collapsed on the floor and closed his eyes. The others looked at him with disbelief and after a few moments to clear their heads, they all got to their feet and ran to the poor father.  
" I'll go see Nathalie. You make sure he's alright!" ordered Scott with that remaining tone of autority.  
" Gambit come wit you." added Remy.  
They rushed to the laboratory as the others tried their best to tend to Logan.  
  
*Laboratory*  
  
Nathalie was still lying there but her eyes were open. She was about to get out of the bed when Remy and Scott ran into the room. They stopped at the doorframe, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Nathalie.  
" You alright! Thank goodness... Remy was worried 'bout you."  
Nathalie blinked and swallowed. She didn't know what to say to these two men who she had met only days ago... She blinked again and opened her dry mouth and tried to let out a sound when she realised her throat was too dry. Scott saw this and assumed she wanted a glass of water which he went to get her. Gambit sat on the side of the bed and for the first time since she came into the mansion, Nathalie saw a sincere, caring look on Gambit's face. It wasn't playful, it wasn't devious, it wasn't even seductive, just caring. He tilted his head slightly and saw a bright glint in Nathalie's eyes as she smiled back. Scott came back into the room and gave Nathalie the glass if water. She took a long sip and let out a sigh. She had forgotten how good water tasted. It didn't taste anything, but it tasted cool, fresh. She put the glass down.  
" ..... I think I'm ok now..."  
  
Part 13  
  
That day was the happiest since the "accident" happened. Nathalie didn't want to tell anyone what had really happened. She could understand what Rogue felt. She herself had inherited her father's berserked trances. She tried her best to control them but they came now and then in times of great anger. Rogue came out of her room more and Wolverine stayed in the laboratory and followed Nathalie around whenever she felt capable of going out.   
  
*2 days later*  
  
" Can we go to the garden or something dad?"   
" Sure darlin', whatever yah want." said Logan smiling.  
She stumbled out of her chair, she still had some difficulty walking. Everytime she stumbled, everytime she fell, Logan felt something inside, he didn't know what is was but it was just there. He dismissed it a some sort of fatherly feeling and pushed the thought away. They got to the garden and sat down on the very same bench where IT happened.  
" Dad... I just want to thank you." whispered Nathalie.  
" For what Darlin'?"  
" For... everything. Just, thank you for everything you've done for me, everything you had to give up because of me."  
Logan was about to protest when Rogue came in the garden.  
" Hey..." said Rogue.  
Wolverine and Nathalie glanced at her and tried to say something. Nathalie was still furious at her, but she was also sad. It sometimes seemed like the Mansion would've been better off with her never coming here. Logan was wondering what had happened that night. Only Rogue and Nathalie knew and it seemed like none of them wanted to say anything. But he needed to know. He NEEDED to know, it would drive him crazy if he didn't know, it would just be a matter of time. Might as well get rid of it right away.  
" Hey kid, I'd like to talk tah ya. Couldya wait inside Darlin'?" asked Logan.  
" ......Sure dad, I'll wait." answered Nathalie as she got up and slowly walked out.  
" So, how've ya been Marie?"   
" I've been...not so good."  
" 'K, you know how I am. I don't like to waste time, I get straight to the pont and this is what I'll do for this. What the hell happened that night?" said Logan, almost raising his voice.  
" Night?..." said Rogue, trying to control her emotions.  
" You know what I mean Rogue, the night where I nearly lost my....Nathalie."  
Rogue was staying silent and Wolverine grew more and more irritated by it.  
" Listen' kid, I'd never hurt yah. No matter what happened back there. I just gotta know."  
" Okay... I...I took my glove off and I slapped Nathalie... But I made sure my fingers held on..."  
Rogue's cheaks were streaked with tears. Logan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had two voices screaming in his mind. One was an anger filled voice, telling him to kill her right there, on the spot. The other was a calm voice, reminded him of someone he loved, maybe it was Eagle. She must've had a good reason, it whispered, she didn't mean it. She was scared, she was frightened... She still is. He tried to find some sort of compromise but the animal inside him suddenly took over. He didn't have the self control to stop himself from shouting, yelling, screaming but the little voice in his head stopped him from raising his hand. But there he was none the less, shouting at Rogue unimaginable things. Nathalie hadn't left the garden. In the corner of her mind, she always knew something like this would happen. Then everything became clear.  
  
Maybe it was true... It must be true. The whole mansion, everyone in it, is better off without her around. She was just there. She wasn't suppose to be there. She was suppose to be in a foster home, somewhere in Canada. She was suppose to be anywhere but here. This wasn't suppose to happen. Maybe, she wasn't suppose to be. She ran to her room, stumbling often, hoping she wouldn't meet anyone on the way. Unfortunately for her, Remy was stepping out of the Danger Room just as she passed by. He didn't even have the time to say a word. She ran by without a word. Gambit felt a sudden urge to follow her so, of course, he did. But once he had gotten to her room, she had already came in and locked the door.  
" Nathalie... What wrong? Remy can help."  
All he got as a response was a nearly indaudible whisper, telling him to go. He didn't want to but he assumed she just needed some time alone, right? He hoped so as he walked away. In the room, Nathalie had thrown herself on the bed and was crying when she suddenly stopped. She had to get out. NOW.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
